


My love for you

by angelforlife456



Category: Obey Me! Shall We Date?
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelforlife456/pseuds/angelforlife456
Summary: Mc is too shy to confess her feelings but finally she was able to have a chance with the otaku she loves
Relationships: Levi/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 42





	My love for you

Mc wanted to enjoy a relaxing day spending time with the lovely otaku. But unfortunately, it was a scary movie night and it took place in her room. ‘I really wish I could spend time with Levi but I’m just really afraid’ Mc looks at him from afar blushing and looks back on the movie so no one saw her. Belphie who fell asleep on her shoulder opened his eye and sees Mc looking at Levi who was intensely watching the movie while holding the popcorn. “Hey Levi, can you and Mc get some more popcorn?” Belphie asks him and Beel looks at his twin in confusion since he was holding a large bowl of popcorn. “Wait why should Mc go with Levi?!” Mammon shouted in anger. He didn’t like the fact Mc was going to be alone with Levi. 

“Shut up Mammon! Just behave and watch the movie!” Asmo yelled at Mammon and he turns to Mc with a smile on his face. “Take your time dear!” “Alright we will be right back” Levi hands his popcorn to Beel and Mc follows him walking slowly by his side. Until she hears Mammon being stubborn back in her room, Mc sighs and continues to follow Levi while staring at his left hand. ‘I want to hold his hand so badly....’ “D-Did you say something?” Levi looks at Mc blushing hard. “Huh...?” ‘DON’T TELL ME I SAID IT OUT LOUD?!!!’ She screams in her head while she’s getting red in the face. 

“Mc... c-can you come with me?” Levi grabs her arm not bothering waiting for her answer and pulls her into his room. Hugging her tightly and hiding his face into her shoulder. “I-I um...” Mc blushes feeling extremely shy. Her crush on the third born was hugging her, she hugs him back feeling so happy and Levi looks at her face. Seeing her blushed state, he couldn’t help but find it so adorable the shy nature was perfect an overkill to anime. But he felt like he was betraying Ruri-Chan but it doesn’t matter he wants Mc to be his Ruri-Chan...

“Mc can I kiss you...?” Levi shyly asks. Feeling very warm in her body she nods and the two slowly begin to share a kiss. It was romantic and very passionate the two lovebirds didn’t want to pull away from each other. Levi carefully puts his hands on her hips trying to stable himself. It felt like a dream... Pulling away from each other Mc holds his hands and pulling him to the floor. “Levi....I want you to take me....please....” Mc kisses his lips.

“A-are you sure?” “It’ll be my first time but I want to be with you Levi” she smiles making Levi blush very hard. His heart was racing errantly. “Mc you’re so beautiful....” lifting up her skirt he noticed a wet spot on her white panties. He knew enough hentai to know everything he can’t wait to use the techniques to give Mc full pleasure. “You’re soaked” he whispers in her ear causing the poor girl to hide her face in embarrassment until Levi transforms. Mc could feel his tail rubbing against her leg. “Levi don’t tease me....” she begs looking at him with a soft look in her eyes.

Slowly removing her panties, he spreads her pussy and begins to admire the color. “It’s so pretty Mc are you sure you want this?” He asks with worry. “Of course I do...there’s no one I want but you I love you Leviathan!” Levi pulls his length out and begins to slowly inserting himself deep inside Mc’s folds picking her up holding close to his body. “Mc please say it again....for me?” “I love you Levi I always did”. It was a strange feeling at first but started feeling so much pleasure from Levi’s harden length deep inside her folds. She felt so full and happy she doesn’t want this moment to leave. 

Pounding her from the bottom, the two were trying hard to not let the others hear their voices from the pleasure they were experiencing together except it was a huge fail. Mc and Levi were moaning and it gained the attention of Asmo who was smiling outside the bedroom door. “Finally Mc confessed but seriously these noises are too tempting for me! I want to join in!” Asmo whines a bit and presses his ear against the door. “Oh my Levi who knew you were a beast?” 

Kissing each other passionately, Levi grips Mc waist and begins to pound her faster. “Levi I’m gonna cum!” Mc moans loudly the pleasure was becoming too intense and she can feel tears coming down her face. “Me too...” Levi holds her close and begins to go tougher than ever. “Nnnghhhh! LEVI!” The two begin to cum together causing the two to moan loudly. Letting his softening cock escape her pussy, his cum begins to leak down and gets on the floor. His tail begins to wrap around Mc’s waist affectionately. “I love you Mc so much” “I love you too Levi....” they share a kiss happy to be with each other.


End file.
